


Cleaning out the Closet

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Porn, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Lorenz returns to his Garreg Mach dorm with his lover, Aivend, to clean out his closet after the war. They don't finish cleaning out the closet.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Aivend Magus Lethei, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Privilege of Loving Him





	Cleaning out the Closet

“Are you done yet?” Aivend groaned, flopping back onto Lorenz’s old dorm bed, his arms splayed out as Lorenz meticulously combed through each and every piece of clothing in his closet, armoire, and every item in what appeared to be a perfectly clean desk. “Why do we have to clean this place out anyway? If you don’t use this shit, then just throw it all away. Or leave it here. Someone else can deal with it.”

Lorenz didn’t turn around, holding up a blouse to inspect it. “You would do best to keep your mouth shut, lest you be the one assigned to clean out all these dorms before the monastery reopens.”

Aivend rolled over, slouching dramatically, his body slipping off the bed until his knees hit the floor and his torso was draped over the mattress. Lorenz delicately folded the blouse and rested it in the “keep” pile before waltzing over and smacking his lover on the ass.

“If you insist on remaining and complaining about the wait, then stand up and help me. Many hands make for light work, after all.”

Aivend didn’t even flinch at the slap. “I’m off duty,” he grumbled into the bed.

“You useless pig. At least sit up and look nice. Do something, for goodness sake.”

Aivend slouched further, gripping the bed sheets and mussing them up, despite the fact that Lorenz had laid them out so nicely just minutes before Aivend plopped down on them.

“Oh, forget it,” Lorenz huffed, turning on his heel.

“You’d get more done if you shut that big mouth.”

“You’d get paid more if you had a single ounce of charisma in your brutish body.”

“I don’t need money if I’m marrying a noble.”

Lorenz’s face flushed. “Who said I was marrying you? I am simply using you. For your… assets.”

Aivend grinned into the bed at that, finally bothering to straighten up and turn to look at Lorenz’s backside. “And you nobles always know how to profit off your assets.”

“Aivend!” Lorenz gasped, horrified, sending Aivend into a fit of hearty belly laughter.

Lorenz gritted his teeth, trying to ignore Aivend’s crass jokes and looming eyes. What a pervert, an absolute barbarian; Lorenz wondered every day why he even loved him. And marriage? Bah. One foot in the Gloucester manor and he’d break everything within ten feet of him. He was nothing but a bull.

_ Nothing but a bull in bed, _ Lorenz thought to himself with a smug smile, but paused, and then rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Ridiculous to be smug about something so obvious. Of course Aivend was forceful in sex. A brute was a brute, pants on or off. If he wanted a brute in bed, he had plenty to choose from among the Knights of Seiros. Or even among his guard force at home. And yet he stuck with this hairy bastard. Wonders never ceased.

He returned to sorting through his old closet, knowing he was being stared at. He was well aware of the shape of his backside in the white, tight trousers he wore.  _ Let him stare. At least it keeps that tongue in his mouth _ , he thought, his mind pausing at the word  _ tongue _ . He gritted his teeth.

As he dug deep into the pits of his closet, finding outfits he’d worn to tactical meetings, political meetings, undershirts for his armor, and extra blankets and sheets, he found an old box. He knew what was in it before he even pulled it out, had planned for this moment, figured once he found it, he would set it on the keep pile without issue, but he couldn’t help but pause.

“What’s that?” Aivend asked from the bed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lorenz shot back, setting the box down in the keep pile.

Aivend, never able to handle when information was kept from him, hopped up off the bed and hurried over, reaching out to grab it. Lorenz snatched it away from him.

“Excuse you!” Lorenz snapped.

“What? I just wanna see it. No need to get all haughty.”

Lorenz pulled the box close to his chest. “I am never haughty. Simply indignant. And insulted by your blatant lack of respect for my personal belongings.”

“Oh shut up, Lorenz, you know I don’t give a shit. Just let me see the damn box.”

Aivend grabbed it out of his hand before Lorenz could stop him, but he still slapped his arm as the box left his hands. Aivend didn’t seem to notice, yanking the top off the box and pulling out a rose broach.

“What’s this thing? Talk about tacky.”

“Excuse you!” Lorenz shouted, snatching the broach from his hand. “That is my private material!”

“Private, huh? It’s just clothes. What, you got some old porn hidden under here or something?”

He pulled back the clothing to look into the bottom of the box, but found nothing that he deemed interesting. Lorenz snatched at the box, and, now bored with the contents, Aivend let him have it. 

“What’s so special about the clothes then?” Aivend prodded.

Lorenz attempted to fix the wrinkles Aivend’s heavy hand had put in his clothes, but knew he’d have to take all the pieces out and refold them. He set the box down with a huff and began to take them out.

“If you must know, these are the pieces of my old student uniform, back when I was a student here.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. They’ve got Garreg Mach written all over them. I had a set too, once, you know. Tossed it though.”

“You tossed it?” Lorenz failed to hide his shock. Aivend rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. It didn’t fit me anymore and it’s not like I want to wear it anyway.” Aivend eyed him up and down. “I bet yours would still fit you though.”

Lorenz’s eyes narrowed at Aivend’s prying eyes. “How would you know? You never knew me when I was a student.”

Aivend moved behind Lorenz as he was draping his uniform pants across his desk to refold them. He rested his calloused hands around Lorenz’s waist and looked at the pants.

“I’ve got an eye for these things,” he said.

“Is that so?”

Aivend’s lips curled into a twisted grin. “Prove me wrong.”

Lorenz knew he was just goading him into trying on his old outfit to satisfy his own perverted thoughts. But he touched the pants, feeling the firm knit cloth. He was saving it, after all. Why not see if he could still fit in it?

“Fine,” he huffed, twisting himself out of Aivend’s grasp. “I’ll prove you wrong and then I’m taking it off.”

“Whatever you say, Lori.”

Aivend backed up a few paces and sat down on the bed, crossing his arms to watch the show. Lorenz ignored him. He always did. He was used to such a gaze from his lover, and if he was being honest with himself, he rather liked the attention. But he would never give Aivend the satisfaction of approval. The man’s ego was big enough as it was.

The process of undressing for Lorenz, regardless of outfit, was always just that: a process. Aivend sat down because he knew this would take a few minutes; untying, unbuttoning, the gentle removal of each layer. Every piece was laid delicately across a surface so as not to wrinkle it. Normally it would be hung up immediately or placed in a neat pile where it would be sent off to be washed.

Once he had stripped completely down to his underclothes, his white underwear tight across his flaccid bulge, he lifted his black uniform pants up in front of his waist and looked down, trying to think back to the times he’d put these on before, if they felt the same width in his hands, if his waistline had been this wide, shaped this way. He couldn’t remember.

“Well?” Aivend prodded. “Holding it up to your waist doesn’t count.”

Lorenz grumbled and set about gently unbuttoning the three buttons on each side of the pants, hidden under a black flap of fabric. He had always buttoned them back up before he put them away, to keep the clothes in their best shape, and he applauded himself for it, seeing how kind time had been to the outfit, naturally due to how well he’d cared for it.

He stepped into both legs and slid them up to his waistline. Did this feel the same as it always did? The pants were fitted to his legs, giving him minimal space to have grown in five years, but, much to his chagrin, they made it all the way up to his waist. They were tight, tighter than they used to be, and took a fair amount of twisting and pulling to get them up over his toned thighs and calves. They were still just the right length though. He twisted to do up the buttons at his hips; that would be the real test. 

He pulled both parts of the fabric together to see if the top button would fit before he strained the lower buttons. Surprisingly, the button and the hole met. That too was a bit of a pull, but not so much of one that he couldn’t button all three of them. The other side was a bit more difficult, but they too managed to reach their buttonholes. 

He could tell just by standing there that he wouldn’t be able to move much in these. If he sat down, the seam at the backside threatened to split and the threads on the buttons would reach breaking point. He stood stiffly in the center of the room.

Aivend clapped his palms loudly. Slowly. His eyes were openly trained on Lorenz’s crotch. “Very nice, very nice.”

Lorenz scowled. “Are we quite done then?”

“What are you talking about? You only have the pants on. I’ll let you skip the boots, but the shirt and undershirt are absolutely a part of the full uniform. Come on, Lori. Prove you’ve grown.”

“Ugh!” Lorenz spat, tossing his hands up. “Fine!”

He grabbed the undershirt first, just a simple white button up. He used to wear it tucked in, but he wouldn’t be able to tuck it in with how tight his pants were now. He didn’t know how long he could deal with wearing these either; it wasn’t good for the pants, and he felt crushed between his legs. Knowing he’d grown there came with its own sense of satisfaction, but he hadn’t wanted to learn that by pinching his balls against his inner thigh with the strong stitched seam of his trousers.

He was sweating by the time he got the blouse buttoned all the way to his neck and fixed the collar. Aivend looked at the way it draped in front of his pants and frowned, and Lorenz gritted his teeth. He was right. It didn’t look right at all. Lorenz tested sliding a thumb between his body and the waistband of the pants. There was the slightest give. Perhaps if he undid the top buttons of the pants…

Another ten sweaty minutes later, after having unbuttoned both sides down and then up again, Lorenz had the shirt tucked in and was now putting the bell-sleeved jacket on. This would be the simplest part, at least, and there had always been a fair amount of give in the shoulders and arms of the tailcoat. It fit better than he expected. He couldn’t move his arms terribly far forward or up, but he could bend his elbows almost as far as they could bend without straining the fabric, and that was a success.

He combed his hair back a bit and stroked it down with his manicured fingernails, knowing it frizzed a bit as he sweated getting this uniform on. Pulling his arms behind the sharp purple curtain, he made sure it fell just right, brushing his right shoulder, the part perfectly straight. Even when he was just entertaining Aivend’s fantasies, he wanted to make sure he looked presentable.

“There,” he said with finality. “You can say you were right but I can barely move, these trousers are so tight.”

Aivend had stood up while he spoke and was circling him like a vulture, fingers rubbing at his messy scruff.

“Yeah, real tight,” he said.

“Aivend.”

“What?” He met Lorenz’s eyes with an innocent smile, but his eyes were far from innocent.

He stepped closer and put a hand on Lorenz’s chest, fingering the delicate embroidered swirls, the little tassel at the neck, the gold panel across his abdomen. He tested the tightness of his pants himself, sliding a finger down to the second joint. It was a squeeze.

“You weren’t kidding.”

“Of course not!” Lorenz was indignant. “How long do you plan to ogle me until I can take this off?”

“‘Ogle’? Is that what I’m doing? I thought this was what old friends did for fun. Reminisce.” He pulled his finger out and went lower, feeling for the shape of his cock through the pants. It was tough to find with the cloth stretched taut.

“You said yourself you threw your old uniform away. And we were not classmates. Calling this reminiscing is a bold-faced lie.”

With one hand still on his strangled cock, Aivend took his other to push aside the tail of his tailcoat, eyeing the crack of his tight ass, the way the seam of the pants pulled into it. He ran his four fingers around one cheek and into the dip and Lorenz shivered. His voice lowered a bit.

“What are your intentions here?”

“I wanted to see if you’d do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re such a good boy, Lori. You make a good little student.” He slapped Lorenz’s ass and he squealed.

“Aivend!”

“Were you this obedient to your professor back in the day too? A teacher’s pet?”

“Aivend, this is wildly inappropriate!”

“What is? Me sweet talking my boyfriend or you trying on your old uniform just to make me hard?”

“I did not-”

Aivend grabbed Lorenz’s hand and put it to his crotch; his fat cock was growing harder under his pants and the feeling of it sent a jolt up Lorenz’s body. His sentence fell apart in his mouth.

“You… I-I… Aivend!”

Aivend grinned. “You should raise your hand before speaking to me. You must’ve been a shit student.”

“I was not!”

“No? Then what were you? Teacher’s pet?” As he spoke, he pressed Lorenz’s hand harder against his crotch. Lorenz’s whole face burned red and his heart pounded.

“I-I was not,” he said, with a little less conviction.

“That didn’t seem very convincing. But then again, you’re such a brat. If you liked a teacher, the feeling wasn't mutual.”

Lorenz’s mouth went dry. He was running out of things to say, but even moreso, he was running out of breath to say them while his mind was focused purely on the feeling of Aivend’s cock through his pants, the shape and size, he could envision it perfectly.

Aivend let go of Lorenz’s hand—though it stayed in place—and moved up to grip Lorenz’s jaw, forcing them to see eye-to-eye.

“Hey boy, how about you look at your teacher when he’s talking to you?”

“T-Teacher?”

“Better. You’re such a bad student, Lorenz, not listening, not raising your hand, touching your professor on the dick. So inappropriate. Should I put you in detention? Make you write lines? Or maybe you deserve something a little harsher.”

Lorenz’s heart slammed into his sternum, his cock twitching to attention at the mention of something harsher. He wanted to be indignant, to keep up the facade that he was angry, but his mind was slipping away, and Aivend’s grip on his jaw was so tight.

Aivend let go of his jaw and slid both hands down Lorenz’s front and back, enjoying the feeling of his hardening cock pushing at the crotch of the pants, to little avail, knowing how uncomfortable Lorenz had to feel. Meanwhile his ass, round and plush, was squished into just the right shape for Aivend to grab him one cheek at a time. His ring finger found the place he knew Lorenz’s hole was and pushed, just for fun. There was no give in the cloth, but it sent a shock through Lorenz’s body anyway. And Aivend knew it.

“I think you know what I’m talking about, Lorenz,” Aivend said. “But I bet you want it. That doesn’t make for much of a punishment, does it? How about I dock your grade instead?”

“N-no,” Lorenz whimpered, not at the loss of some nonexistent grade, but the fear that Aivend planned to edge him. It wouldn’t be the first time. “I-I’ll be good. Just give me the punishment.”

“You’re so eager now,” Aivend teased, rubbing Lorenz through his pants. Lorenz drew in a quick breath. “How do I know you won’t be a bad boy again later just so you can get punished again?”

“I’ll be good,” Lorenz said quickly, dignity lost. “I need it.”

“Need what? Be more specific.”

“I n-need… punishment.”

Aivend slapped his ass hard and Lorenz squeaked.

“Good boy. And why do you need punishment?”

“Because… because I’m a bad student.”

He spanked him again and Lorenz whined, knees going weak, but he couldn’t bend without straining the fabric of his tight pants.

“Be more specific.”

“I-I touched you… I touched your cock.”

“And?”

Lorenz’s eyes stared down at Aivend’s crotch. “I won’t stop.”

Lorenz felt Aivend’s cock jump, desperate, as desperate as Lorenz was. He wanted out of this tight uniform. He wanted his balls free and his cock in Aivend’s hand.

“Good boy.”

Aivend’s hands slid down to grip Lorenz’s thigh, squeezing it, thumbing his way to the tight buttons on his hip. With the flap of black cloth covering them and the little buttons pulled by their holes, trying to unpop them proved more difficult that Aivend had planned with his thick, clumsy hands. He grumbled at them, managed one, but the more he fiddled with the second, the more frustrated he got. He didn’t have time for this, not with his cock throbbing under his pants. 

Gripping both sides of the pants, Aivend gave a firm yank and the fabric split like paper between his powerful arms. The rip of the pants tore through the room like a thunderclap. Lorenz’s heart all but stopped.

“AIVEND!” He shrieked, but Aivend had found skin, and didn’t hesitate to claim it.

He slid his hand under the back of Lorenz’s underwear, gripping the cheek and shoving the tip of his middle finger into Lorenz’s clenched anus. His fingers dug into him, keeping him from pulling off when he inevitably squeaked and jerked his hips away.

“Quit whining. You’re not supposed to enjoy punishment,” Aivend said, chest bumping Lorenz’s shoulder. He could rub Lorenz through his underwear now, getting a better grip on his erection.

“You tore my uniform! My only uniform! I can’t believe you! You are-  _ aiee! _ ”

Aivend pushed his middle finger in deeper and squeezed Lorenz’s cock. “It didn’t fit you anyway. What were you gonna use it for?”

“S-sentimental reasons!”

“You’re such a sap,” he said. “Sentiment is a waste of energy.”

“You’re a- ngggg… Aivend!” Aivend shut Lorenz up with a squeeze to his cock. He could feel Lorenz’s body teetering, reacting to the touch whether he liked it or not.

“Professor Aivend,” Aivend corrected, leaning in to kiss on Lorenz’s neck. 

“You insuf… sufferable dropout… aaahh…” Lorenz tilted his head reflexively as Aivend sucked his sensitive skin, his wet tongue slurping at the flesh he’d pulled into his mouth. Meanwhile, he pulled the waistband of Lorenz’s underwear finally down, freeing his erection and his eager hole, letting them bunch at his knees.

Lorenz’s anger, though volatile, was snuffed so easily under Aivend’s mouth. His lectures never seemed to reach his ears, let alone change his behavior. It only served to egg Aivend on more. Aivend’s thick thumb joint pressed against Lorenz’s slit through his underwear, feeling him hardening at the tip. Lorenz leaned against Aivend, his knees buckling, and let out a high pitched moan, very unbecoming of a noble.

Aivend pulled his finger out of Lorenz’s hole and slapped his hand over Lorenz’s moaning mouth. While Lorenz’s torn pants fell down to his knees, Aivend’s wet finger pushed between his lips.

“Don’t talk without raising your hand.”

Lorenz bit down on Aivend’s finger like a horse at a bit and Aivend’s eyes flashed with delight. He knelt abruptly, yanking Lorenz down with him, and tossed him over his knee.

“Now you’ll really be punished, you brat,” he said, gripping the waistband of his underwear and pulling it down.

Lorenz’s heart beat faster, his breaths coming quick in anticipation. Aivend gently stroked his pale backside first, up the gentle slope of his thigh, over the crack, and down the other side. And then, without warning, he drew his hand back and spanked Lorenz hard.

“A-ah!” he sputtered, cock twitching with the slap.

Aivend spanked him again, leaving a five-fingered handprint on his left cheek.

“D-da… nngg…” 

A third spank. The slap of flesh on flesh pierced both their ears.

“What’d I say? You don’t listen, dumb bitch."

With one hand steadying Lorenz’s body on his reddened ass, he ran his hand down Lorenz’s arm to his hand, then pulled it up, up, above and behind Lorenz’s head, stretching at his shoulder joint. Lorenz whined and squirmed. Aivend spanked him again.

“There ya go, brat. Was that so hard?” Aivend said, lips twisted in a cruel grin. “Now, what’d you wanna say?”

Lorenz’s chest heaved heavy, his hard cock tip brushing against Aivend’s leg, his falling pants trapping his knees together. He let out a long groan.

“Come on, you love to talk! Say it!”

Lorenz squirmed, toes scraping at the ground, Aivend’s knee digging into his abdomen as he tried to sit up a bit and relieve the pressure on his stretched shoulder muscles, and then he finally gasped out, “Da-daddy!”

Aivend froze. He’d expected a complaint, a rude remark, or perhaps begging for more, but this. This had Aivend’s face burning red all the way to the tips of his ears.

_ “What?” _ Aivend spat.

Lorenz’s moaned words spilled out without any control. “Nnn… daddy… I want more…”

Aivend let go of his arm suddenly and Lorenz slid off Aivend’s knee, hitting the wood floor on his side. He was heaving, face as red as his ass, his rock hard cock leaking just a bit. He looked at Aivend desperately, limp on the ground, in a puddle of his tailcoat’s cloth. Aivend stood up and pressed the heel of his boot against Lorenz’s hipbone, forcing him on his back and pressing in.

“You making fun of me, brat?”

Lorenz’s eyes widened, his brows tilting up. “No, I-!”

“Or is that what you want. You want Daddy to  _ take care _ of you?” The varied interpretations hung heavy between them. Aivend was glaring.

But Lorenz’s cock twitched, leaking harder, the precum dripping into his navel. Aivend toed it with the tip of his boot and Lorenz squirmed, grabbing at fistfuls of the front tails of his button up. Aivend’s glare softened, the corner of his mouth turning up a bit.

“You’re disgusting, baby.”

Lorenz felt his heart slamming in his chest at that word, a sign; Aivend would go along with it. He would oblige him, even if he really meant what he said.

“I  _ am _ disgusting, Daddy,” Lorenz mewled. “Show me what happens to disgusting boys?”

Aivend wedged his toe under Lorenz’s back and pushed. “Roll over then, bitch. Crawl to the bed.”

Lorenz rolled over, hurrying to scramble to the bed on all fours, his hard cock bouncing, leaving droplets of precum on the floor. Once he’d pressed his palms on the old mattress, before he could climb up, Aivend’s hand swooped down to grab the tails of his coat and yanked them up. Lorenz squeaked, his knees lifting off the floor with the force of Aivend’s pull, his pink ass bared to the room. With his other hand, he gave him another spank, making Lorenz howl. 

Aivend knelt down behind him, tossing the tails of his tailcoat up onto his back, keeping them out of the way, and then gripped both asshcheeks with both hands and spread them with his callous thumbs. His hole between winked and twitched, clenching around a space just asking to be filled. He squeezed Lorenz’s cheeks hard with the tips of his fingers, making the noble moan, and spread the muscle out, his thumb grazing the edge of his clenched hole.

“Relax, baby, you don’t wanna be so tight when daddy enters you, do you?”

Lorenz moaned and shook his head, but his hole remained tight.

“Can’t follow the simplest of directions,” he scoffed and slapped Lorenz’s red right cheek, making him squeak.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I can’t do anything right!” he wailed, looking back, face flushed, brows pitifully upturned.

Aivend smirked. “You whine so much. Just let daddy take care of it, then.”

It wasn’t the first time Lorenz had given up all control to Aivend, but it always gave him such a thrill of suspense, twirling in his stomach and jolting down to the hard base of his cock. Aivend never held back.

But Aivend, despite his words, didn’t want to hurt Lorenz. Not in a permanent sort of way. So he started easy. He jammed his fat thumb into Lorenz’s hole, squeezing, rubbing at the wall, still shallow but enough to make Lorenz squirm and reach a hand down to touch his leaking dick, the tip flushed bright red, shaft so hard that the tip poked the side of the bed when his hips jerked forward. 

Lorenz’s toes scrabbled against the old, worn wood floor, his fingers gripping the sheets as Aivend’s thumb pushed further in, feeling the walls, his own cock now pushing hard against the inside of his pants. He was getting tired of this little game Lorenz wanted to play. He wanted his own satisfaction.

“Stay put,” Aivend commanded, pulling his thumb out and leaving Lorenz heaving for breath.

He got up and started to rifle through Lorenz’s drawers in the nightstand they hadn’t cleaned out yet. He knew Lorenz would have a jar in here; Lorenz had stated once, on no uncertain terms, that the first finger up his ass had been his own, and he’d purchased lubricating jelly days after.

The jar was pushed to the back, as if the Lorenz of the past could attempt to hide the shame of his own masturbation practices. It was almost empty, but there was enough at the bottom to make this work, even with Aivend’s massive girth.

“All right, Lor- uh, baby boy.” Aivend rolled his eyes; he was falling out of the roll and was pissed at Lorenz for putting him in it. He’d pick his own role. “Stupid brat. If you want daddy to fuck you, you’d better be ready.”

Lorenz watched, eyes following his bushy happy trail, as Aivend pushed his own pants down, underwear too, the waistband tucking under his fat cock and hairy balls. He paused a moment to stroke himself, appreciate himself, his girth, feel the thick vein at the bottom of his shaft that stuck out so prominently when he was this hard. Using three fingers, he scooped the jelly from the corners of the jar, sliding them all the way around the inside perimeter, and then spread it thick and heavy on the tip of his cock, working his way down, noting with satisfaction when the tip of his cock began to leak. He swiped the precum off the slit with his clean middle finger and brought it to Lorenz, holding out his fingers.

He didn’t even have to say anything. Lorenz licked at it like a starving dog, swiping his pink tongue over the tip before wrapping his lips around three of his fingers, suckling on them, but getting nothing but the taste of Aivend’s sweaty hand.

“That’s enough,” Aivend said, and Lorenz pulled off, looking at him with pleading purple eyes. “You’re wasting time, Lorenz. I won’t have much time to stretch you now.”

Lorenz’s lips parted at that, but no words came out. His heart pounded and Aivend thought perhaps Lorenz would come by the thought alone. Or maybe that look was not of desperation but of fear. It made little difference to Aivend.

But Aivend knew better than to tear up Lorenz; that would only lead to Aivend having to jerk himself off for weeks. So he did stretch him, despite his threats, though he wasn’t slow. One thumb, then two, coated in jelly, then three fingers, spreading out, and Lorenz was crying and pressing his face into the bed.

“You’re so loud, brat. I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

“Nnnn… I’m sorry, I-I can’t…”

“You can’t do anything, can you? You can just bend over, and I have to even spread your ass for you.”

“P… please…” was all Lorenz could get out.

Aivend pressed the tip of his leaking cock to Lorenz’s spread hole, now stretched and pulsing, off beat with Lorenz’s arrhythmic breaths. Aivend didn’t care to warn him. He was close to coming and so was Lorenz; all Aivend wanted to do was make sure it happened in Lorenz. 

Once the tip was in, pushing the rest of the shaft in wasn’t easy. Aivend kept his hands on Lorenz’s cheeks, keeping them spread as he wiggled his hips, shaft sliding in centimeter by centimeter. Lorenz twitched and whined, knees sliding out along the hardwood floor, straining his groin.

“Ah… ah! Aiv… Aivend, I… I’m…”

Aivend smiled and massaged a thumb into Lorenz’s ass. His voice had softened; Lorenz needed it. “Go ahead. All over the floor. You’ve been holding it, haven’t you?”

Lorenz didn’t respond; he was too far into the pleasure to keep up conversation, or to even speak. He had been holding it in, waiting for permission, but even when Aivend was forcing him to hold it, he couldn’t manage long, especially not with Aivend twisting and pushing into him, swaying his body back and forth to push in just a tiny bit more.

Lorenz was frequently loud, but when he finally came, all he managed was a gasp before a huge gob of white cum hit the floor with a splat.

Aivend let him breathe, even as his own cock throbbed inside Lorenz’s ass, but he didn’t give him long. Selfishly, he swayed again, not quite balls deep, but deep enough that he too was starting to lose a grip on his own voice.

“Don’t… come inside,” Lorenz said, voice soft, coming out between breaths; his eyes were closed, cheek pressed to the bed. All he had to stop Aivend was his words. And Aivend was a terrible listener.

Aivend came with a grunt and Lorenz’s eyes snapped open, feeling the sticky seed pushing its way up his anal tract. He groaned and let his body go slack.

“I hate you,” he said.

“I hate you…?”

Lorenz gritted his teeth, the post-orgasm regret sitting like rocks in his stomach. “I hate you  _ daddy _ .”

“Good boy.”  



End file.
